The Downfall Parody Movie
The Downfall Parody Movie (Der Untergang Parodie Film) was a total spoof of the entire Downfall film. The draft version, running 1 hour 44 minute long, was uploaded to YouTube on the 31 March 2011 by ASSHOLELA. A HD version of the movie was promised to be uploaded in parts from April to June 2011 but as of no news has been heard of it. The draft version was also removed. The immense duration scale of the parody directly inspired the Der Untergang: The Parody project. Setting The film depicts a time in alternate history where Germany had stayed out of World War II. The Germans in the film were portrayed as self-confessed sex addicts, buying up a flourishing sex trade which has been legalized by the Führer two decades ago. Everybody, from the civilians, the elderly, women, even soldiers and their generals have been addicted to sex. As a result, the capital Berlin is teeming with brothels, primarily run by resident sex chain Pussy And Dick's. The chairman of Pussy and Dick's is none other than Fegelein himself, known as the Antic Master in other Downfall parodies. Storyline Part 1 The film starts as the Russian Allies declare war on Germany, intolerant of their 'ridiculous' sexual habits. An invasion begin, after which not too long, shells begin raining on the capital city of Berlin. Caught totally by surprise, the German military headed by Führer Adolf Hitler desperately constructed a plan to save Berlin from the ongoing onslaught. Doctor and Mad Scientist Schenck and Speer were to collaborate on engineering a sexually-transmitted virus which causes its victims to become obsessed with sex and cease to think of anything other than sex. The German military was then to construct its own brothels throughout the city, in an attempt to lure the Allied Soldiers to have sex with German prostitutes already infected with this virus. The reasoned that, once those 'Allied Douchebags' acquire the virus, it would spread among the entire army, making all the soldiers addicted to sex and 'forget to fight.' The Russian army would thence be brought to its knees. Based on this plan, the Führer Adolf Hitler created a new ministry within the Reichstag, called the SS (Sex Society), helmed by Sex Minister Heinrich Himmler. Its job was to find the most sexy bitches to entice the Allied Douchebags to have sex at the Wehrmacht's Brothels. It did this by organising a Reich-wide 'Sexiest Babe Contest,' of which drew thousands of contestants. First Downfall Scene Adolf Hitler himself acted as a talent scout for this competition, scouring the land for pretty babes. Nonetheless, being desperately short of cash, he accepted a bribe from filthy rich German girl Traudl Humps, and made her his primary candidate. Brothel operator Fegelein did not take too well to this new competition and began embarking on an all out consumer war against Hitler. Among those was a ploy to blackmail Hitler as a 'pimp' for his so called 'patriotic actions' As the nation went about preparing to bed the Allies, it was soon discovered that the virus itself made its victims turn into homosexuals and 'fuck amongst themselves'. At first, the Führer Adolf Hitler thought it was no concern, implying that by 'fucking among themselves, the Allied Douchebags brought their downfall even faster'. However, he did not realize that German citizens patronize his brothels as well, and were turning into homosexuals in the process. 'Hitler is Phoned' Scene Soon, the promiscuous SS itself was infected, and by April Fool's Day, the SS, being infatuated with the Führer, declared that Adolf Hitler was the winner of the 'Sexiest Babe Contest.' Outraged and puzzled, Hitler retreated to his bedroom. Part 2 A month later, when the plague was already widespread, Speer went to Hitler, telling him of the severity of the situation, and seeking further funding to create a vaccine. Hitler himself was broke so Speer left empty handed. Traudl Humps and 3 other prostitutes were sent to the Führerbunker to 'provide sexual services' to the Führer's Generals. Fegelein, taking advantage of this epidemic, tried to persuade them to join his brothels or else they'll get infected, to no avail. Unnoticed by Hitler, the pandemic had been brought into the bunker by Felix Steiner, who patronised an affected brothel. Hans Krebs, Alfred Jodl, Wilhelm Burgdorf, Joseph Goebbels and Wilhelm Keitel were soon infected as they showered together with him that day. Original Bunker Scene Hitler flew into a rage upon discovering this, and immediately ordered that they sterilise themselves by cutting off their balls. Frightened, the generals sought Fegelein's help who offered them refuge at Pussy And Dick's. All but Steiner refused. Hitler Plans Scene The next day, the plague claimed a few more victims in the bunker. To weed out those who were gay from those who were not, Hitler devised a plan. Hitler's bitches would stir up a slumber party at Pussy and Dick's, especially for gays. Those who were gay would follow Eva Braun to the party and have sex with one another that night, while Hitler's generals will pose as prostitutes and gatecrash that party, cutting off their dicks with scissors they were sleeping. That would teach any potential traitors not to try anything funny. Krebs and Jodl, who weren't content with 'betraying' their loyal comrade Steiner, tried making excuses to defray the plan, but they only served to fuel Hitler's rage and made him more determined than ever to carry out the plan. Fegelein tried to discourage them from carrying out Hitler's plan, only to be rebutted by Jodl, saying that they (Burgdorf, Jodl, Krebs and Keitel) had fallen into gay-love with Hitler and will "do anything so long as it makes him happy". Hitler then summoned Mohnke to the bunker, ordering him to exterminate all the homosexual slime in Berlin. All sorts of funny laws trying to discourage gay behavior also sprung up, such as 'the act of masturbating another man', which was considered androphilic and demanded immediate castration. General Helmuth Weidling was himself framed of molestation when he attended to an injured man by Krebs and Burgdorf, themselves jealous of Weidling because he was the only general left to have 'intact genitals', while Keitel and the others had to contend with a lack of balls. Meanwhile, Schenck and his adjutant were scouring the city in search for semen samples from which he could create his gay vaccine. Mohnke suggested that they search a run-down Pussy and Dick's brothel in the suburbs, used to store used condoms for re-use due to a severe contraceptive shortage. However when they arrived, Hitler's guards were already raiding the place, cleaning them of 'gay slime.' Schenck insisted on searching the place on his own, while being warned that "If they mistake you as gay, you're as good as dead". Inside, he found piles of dead bodies of gays, as well as a clique of several elderly women, supposedly Pussy and Dick's shabby prostitutes. Part 3 A day later, Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels and his wife brought in their children to preview Hitler's new Anti-Gay TV program . It took the form of a Barney show which planned to educate children about the dos and don'ts of sex. Mrs. Goebbels told the children to memorize a song which they would sing to Hitler later, making him grin from ear to ear upon hearing about the success of his shows. Hitler then gave his personal bitches some contraceptives to prevent becoming infected when they went to the party. Party Scene Eva leads a bunch of gays and prostitutes into the Fegelbrothel. Fegelein was present at the party, and tried to persuade Eva to leave Hitler, because Hitler was gay. Refusing to believe that, Eva refused. Then Hermann Goring tried to blow up the place. But unfortunately, he mistook the love gas tanks as the chloroform tanks, causing all the party goers to become dizzy, fall asleep and sleep-fuck the nearest person they could find. Slumbering in the darkness, Goring found himself next to Fegelein, and fucked him. As a result of the incident, most of Hitler's henchmen were dead or ended up gay, further stunting his plan to get rid of the epidermic. Hitler rants about Goring Scene Goring woke up to his sense the next day, and reported the matter to Hitler. Unfortunately, upon hearing the report, Hitler flew into a rage. Convinced by Goebbels that he was gay all along, Hitler orders him executed. Meanwhile, Albert Speer had arrived with the anti-gay vaccine. This supposedly could cure an ongoing infection and prevent people from being infected, but it came with side effects such as impotence, zoosexuality (fucking with animals) and temporary insanity. Speer convinced Goebbel's wife, who was deprived of sex from her husband, to test the pill on Goebbels. Then he visited Eva Braun, his ex-fiancee. In this scene, Speer revealed that he was previously gay, even before the epidermic had begun. Eva said that she and Hitler were planning to have sex that night, and described a vague anticipation that something bad was going to happen , but dismissed it as her anxiety. In the next room, Hitler let in on Keitel that someone had tried to rape him while he was sleeping. He commanded Keitel to pretend to have sex with him every night from then onwards to deter the predator (but not actually do the real thing). Speer met Hitler the next day, and they discussed the outcome of the war. Hitler reminisces about their hopes for the gay virus, and lamented about how things went horribly wrong after it was found out the virus could turn people gay. Then Speer revealed to Hitler that he was gay, to no response. Then he further elaborated on how he had indirectly infected Hitler through Eva. Utterly devastated, Hitler could not muster the strength to rant, and ended up sobbing as Speer left. It was utter ironic that, despite his best and paranoid efforts to prevent himself from being infected (raped) , Hitler actually ended up infecting himself (by having sex with Eva) when he least expected it! More determined than ever to contain the outbreak, Hitler invited General Ritter von Greim and his wife, who were running one of his brothels, to the bunker. They were apparently outraged at how Pussy and Dicks' brothels "made the customers fuck among themselves" instead of providing them prostitutes to have sex with, and were committed to help Hiter get rid of this practice. Hitler Eating Scene At Dinner, Hitler told his guests why he hated the "gay philosophy" and revealed his grand plan to get rid of it once and for all. He was to infect von Greim, Goebbels, Krebs, Jodl and what few generals he had left with deadly STDs such as AIDS. The generals were to have sex with all the gay men they could find, so that they could spread the deadly viruses to them, and spread it further when the gay men had sex with one another and so on , until the city was clean. Even though demanding such a sacrifice was outrageous, even for an order, the generals followed them anyway because of their love for Hitler. Everyone, but Himmler. It turned out that Himmler had remained straight all this while, and refuted Hitler's order. Hitler flew into a rage and began ranting again. Hitler then demanded for Fegelein, recalling about how he is said to be pro enough to turn straight men gay and vice versa. Part 4 Grawitz then approached Hitler and offered him a marriage proposal. His rationale was that since he was the only one of Hitler's suitors whom Hitler embraced , he assumed to be Hitler's gayfriend and Hitler's chosen one. But Hitler revealed that this was all a ploy to avoid being raped, and he chose Grawitz because he was the least annoying. He would marry Eva Braun that night. Visibly dejected, Grawitz left the room. He would later commit suicide with his family that night. Hitler is Informed Scene Günsche then informs Hitler that they could not find Fegelein at his office . Annoyed, he retorted to Günsche that only dumb fucks would expect to find Fegelein at his desk. Most likely he would be holed up in one of his hotel rooms, having a fuck. He then shouted again to bring him Fegelein, without further excuses. Characters ;Adolf Hitler :The Führer of Germany. Set up a nationwide sex chain to prevent the Russians from taking over Germany. A rumoured drug addict. :*'Likes:' being hailed at, his dog Blondi, his ego, his sexuality, his prostitutes, Eva Braun. :*'Hates:' Gays, Fegelein, people who make excuses. ;Hermann Fegelein :An expert at sex, the Casanova of Germany is Pussy and Dick's chairman. Ruthless, he will resort to anything to try and get his rival out of his sex industry. Prides himself over his safe sex reputation. Rumoured to be so fricking pro, he could turn straight men gay and vice versa. :*'Likes: '''Antics, Having Sex, Money, Taunting people, Condoms. :*'Hates:''' Hitler, people who like Hitler, being insulted. ;Heinrich Himmler :Leader of the SS and Germany's sex minister. In charge of overseeing the sex industry so that everyone get the sex they want. In cahoots with Fegelein. ;Joseph Goebbels :Hitler's right hand man. Often concurs with Hitler with common-sensical 'words of wisdom' such as 'the males can only successfully reproduce by fucking the females.' Status ASSHOLELA removed the draft film from his channel. It is unknown if the film will be made. External links #The draft version (broken) Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies